Regresaré
by Khrysta
Summary: Contiene algo de Slash. Young Walter x Alucard, referencias a Young Walter x Girlycard. Ambientado justo después de The Dawn, podría ser precuela de Armas de Hellsing. Avisados quedais


_Londres, 1946_

-¡¡Alucard!

Con un suspiro, el vampiro se detuvo al pie de la escalera que conducía a la planta baja. Había temido que esto pasara, y había querido evitarlo, pero eran pocas las cosas que se le podían esconder a Walter C. Dorn.

Se giró con lentitud para verle en lo alto de la escalera, con los puños fuertemente apretados, y mirándole con rabia. Su joven rostro estaba contorsionado por la ira, y quizá por más emociones encontradas.

-¿Pensabas irte sin decirme nada?

Alucard apartó la mirada, incómodo. También eran pocas las cosas que él podía ocultarle a Walter, después de haber pasado toda una Guerra Mundial juntos.

-No me gustan las despedidas, Walter. Y presentía que te ibas a poner así.

El joven _shinigami_ bajó a grandes zancadas la inmensa escalinata hasta detenerse a su lado. Alucard había abandonado ya esa forma ambigua, casi femenina, que en un principio había adoptado para burlarse de él y ponerle nervioso, y había adoptado su forma adulta, de presencia arrebatadoramente masculina.

-¡Esto no es justo! Has hecho muchísimo por el final de la guerra, ¡y no es justo que Sir Hellsing te mande a dormir a la mazmorra!

Y el mismísimo Sir Arthur Hellsing apareció tras él, en el primer piso. Su rostro estaba desacostumbradamente sombrío, cosa extraña en alguien tan… fiestero.

-No es por gusto, Walter, eso te lo aseguro. El rey así lo ha ordenado… ha debido estar escuchando a uno de esos idiotas que pululan a su alrededor, y que quieren quitarme mi influencia. Pero debo obedecer…

La mirada de Arthur se cruzó con la de Alucard. Su conversación en el despacho había sido larga y sincera, y ambos lamentaban lo que había que hacer. El vampiro asintió y se apartó un largo mechón negro del rostro, con su típica sonrisa maliciosa, aunque parecía algo deslucida.

-Y yo debo obedecer a mi Amo, Walter. Además, el descanso me vendrá bien…

-¡Estás mintiendo! Pero haz lo que te de la maldita gana, murciélago sarnoso, ¡no me importa!

Walter cruzó casi a la carrera el hall y desapareció en la biblioteca de la planta baja, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Alucard suspiró y se giró para acabar con la estúpida situación de una vez por todas, pero Arthur le detuvo. Mientras Walter huía había bajado las escaleras, y estaba al lado del vampiro.

-Es mejor que hables con él antes de irte, Alucard.

-Se le pasará, Amo.

-Alucard, es una orden. La última que te doy. Ese chiquillo te aprecia, eres el único amigo que tiene. O quizá algo más…

Una taimada sonrisa devolvió el rostro de Sir Hellsing a la normalidad. Alucard sonrió a su vez, mientras por su mente pasaban recuerdos fugaces, pero no dijo nada, así que Arthur continuó.

-En todo caso, yo sí que no soporto las despedidas… y tengo la maldita sensación de que la próxima vez que Hellsing necesite de tus servicios, no seré yo quien te convoque…

-Ha sido un honor serviros, Sir Arthur Hellsing. Habéis sido un Amo decente… la mayor parte del tiempo.

Arthur se echó a reír y estrechó la mano del vampiro antes de empezar a subir de nuevo las escaleras.

-Ve a hablar con Walter, Alucard… después, descansa, amigo mío. Te lo has ganado con creces.

Alucard sonrió, negando con la cabeza. _Ojala pudiera descansar de verdad._

Con lentitud se acercó a la puerta de la biblioteca y la atravesó sin mayor dificultad. Walter estaba sentado en un sillón junto al ventanal, desde el que se veía la luna llena brillando pálida en el cielo. El joven mayordomo había recogido las piernas sobre el sillón y estaba abrazando sus rodillas, ocultando su cara contra ellas.

El vampiro se sentó en el sillón contiguo, sin mirarle. Tras un rato en silencio, susurró, en voz queda.

-¿No crees que estás tomándotelo muy a la tremenda? Soy un vampiro, Walter, un no muerto… No es natural que te pongas así porque me envíen a dormir…

-Si no lo entiendes, o no quieres entenderlo, entonces lárgate y déjame en paz, Alucard.

El vampiro suspiró y alargó una mano enguantada hasta posarla sobre la nuca del joven, que se estremeció pero no se apartó.

-Lo entiendo, Walter. A mí también me duele, aunque no lo creas.

Walter no respondió ni se movió. Tras unos segundos, Alucard pudo escuchar un sollozo, y maldijo para sí. Con decisión se incorporó a medias y cogió a Walter por la cintura, levantándole con facilidad, y le hizo sentar en sus rodillas, como un niño pequeño.

Llorando a lágrima viva, el _shinigami_ se abrazó a él, y el vampiro le rodeó con sus brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho, a medias conmovido y a medias perplejo.

-Walter… hace años que no lloras, desde el principio de la Guerra…

-¡Maldita sea, Alucard! – Walter empezó a golpear a puñetazos el pecho del vampiro - ¡Estúpido!

Alucard le dejó hacer mientras Walter gritaba y le golpeaba, llorando e hipando como un crío, simplemente se cubrió lo mejor que pudo y le sostuvo, a la espera de que se calmara.

-Walter, por favor. Ya tienes 16 años, compórtate.

-¡A la mierda con el comportamiento! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No quiero que desaparezcas!

El vampiro suspiró. Lo que tanto temía había ocurrido. Pero sin poder reprimirlo, cogió la nuca de Walter como quien coge un gato y le besó con fuerza en la boca.

El _shinigami_ forcejeó durante apenas un segundo antes de abrazar el cuello de Alucard y devolverle apasionadamente el beso, como todos los que habían compartido desde hacía tres años, cuando en plena Guerra, en una larga noche de horror y matanzas, cayeron en la cuenta de que la ligera amistad y respeto mutuo que mantenían, se había convertido en algo más.

-Alucard…

-Walter, lo se. Créeme que lo se. Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, pero también debo admitir que necesito ir a esa mazmorra. Necesito dormir, descansar, estoy hastiado de todo, estoy hastiado de tanta muerte, de tanto horror, y tanto humano estúpido con ínfulas de poder. Por favor, Walter, entiende que lo necesito…

El joven le miró, aún estrechamente abrazados los dos, sorprendido por la repentina confesión. Él sabía que Alucard no era tan sanguinario como los demás creían, o como el mismo vampiro creía y hacía creer a los demás. Pero Alucard seguía hablando, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Walter con sus largos dedos.

-Pero eso no significa que te aprecie menos, o que te quiera menos. Porque sabes que te quiero, aunque quizá no en el sentido romántico, te quiero como a un hermano, como un compañero… Eres el humano al que más respeto en este mundo, a pesar de tu corta edad.

-Yo también te quiero, Alucard… y por eso no quiero que desaparezcas, no quiero estar solo otra vez…

-Y no lo estarás. – Alucard sonrió y rozó la tersa mejilla del joven con un dedo – Cuando me necesites, cuando necesites hablar conmigo, siéntate a la puerta de mi mazmorra y háblame. No te contestaré porque estaré en Letargo, pero yo sabré que estás ahí, y tú sabrás que te escucho, y que siempre, donde quiera que vayas, estaré contigo… aquí – su dedo descendió hasta apoyarse suavemente sobre el pecho de Walter, antes de cambiar de destino y posarse sobre su propio pecho – Como tú estarás aquí. Pase lo que pase. Lo juro.

Walter sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo. Maldición, no había llorado desde hacía años, y ahora lloraba por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos… pero le dolía tanto el corazón que no podía evitarlo.

No amaba a Alucard, o bueno, quizá sí, aunque no en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Estaba completamente seguro de que no era homosexual, dado que las mujeres le atraían, y mucho, ni tampoco creía ser bisexual, porque el único hombre que le atraía en ese sentido era Alucard. Al principio le había costado aceptar que dos hombres pudieran quererse de esa manera y compartir tantas cosas, pero ahora lo veía como algo normal, algo precioso que no quería perder. Alucard era más que su amante, era su amigo, su hermano, y no quería que desapareciera de su vida.

-Te voy a echar de menos…

-Y yo también a ti, Sanguinario. Pero no te preocupes. Se que volveré.

-Pero, ¿Cuándo? Quizá yo ya sea viejo para entonces… o ya ni siquiera esté…

-Nos preocuparemos de eso cuando nos llegue el momento… pero, prométeme algo. – Alucard cogió la barbilla de Walter para darle otro corto beso y le miró con seriedad – Si me necesitas, en algún momento, sea por lo que sea… Abre la mazmorra y sácame de allí.

-Pero yo no soy un Hellsing, no podré…

-Ya me has dado tu sangre para beber, y te aseguro que no hay nada en este mundo que pueda apartarme de acudir en tu ayuda si me necesitas. Prométeme que si me necesitas, abrirás la mazmorra. Prométemelo.

Walter miró fijamente los ojos rojos del vampiro, recordando… Recordó risas, bromas compartidas, heridas que le habían dejado convaleciente largo tiempo, con el vampiro a su lado velándole y entreteniéndole con payasadas con su forma de niña ambigua, recordó largas noches de pasión y otras más llenas de ternura, recordó las varias veces que el vampiro se había arriesgado por él, las suaves riñas, los entrenamientos…

Sintió de nuevo las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, pero logró susurrar, con un hilo de voz.

-Lo prometo… Pero tú prométeme que volverás… que volveré a verte antes de morir…

-No permitiré que mueras, Walter. Te prometo que volveré… y nada podrá hacer que me vaya de nuevo.

El joven _shinigami _asintió, prácticamente cegado por las lágrimas, y sintió de nuevo los labios de Alucard, fríos, pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente ardientes, que le besaban con suavidad.

Después, se encontró solo, sentado en el sillón, mientras volutas de sombras negras se desvanecían a su alrededor y Alucard iba camino de la mazmorra para dormir. Pero aún escuchó su voz en su mente.

_Regresaré. Te lo juro. Sólo espérame._


End file.
